Consumers continually seek new, stimulating forms of entertainment. In the gaming area, game manufacturers and casinos continually offer new games to players. Some of these games are entirely new, involving differing steps of play. In other instances, new award schemes are presented, such as larger jackpots or payouts or more winning combinations.
One particular type of award scheme which is attractive to game players is a bonus scheme. A variety of such schemes exist. In general, the principle behind the scheme is the offering of a bonus award to a player of a game, the bonus being an award above and beyond a normal award which may be received by playing the game. For example, in one well known game called WHEEL OF FORTUNE® manufactured by International Game Technology of Reno, Nev., a player plays a base game. If the result of the base game is one of a predetermined number of winning outcomes, then the player is paid a reward or payout. In addition, if a certain result is obtained while playing the base game, then the player is provided an opportunity to spin a bonus wheel and win a bonus payout in addition to the reward or payout for receiving a winning result of the base game.
A new bonusing arrangement which is enticing to game players is desired.